1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a friction clutch. More particularly, the invention relates to a friction clutch which transmits power by the frictional force produced between a clutch disc and a friction disc.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Friction clutches of the type which are widely used for power transmissions in motor vehicles and machine tools are generally arranged to couple a main drive shaft and a follower shaft with each other by pressing a clutch disc and a friction disc to produce a frictional force between the contacting faces thereof. The clutch disc is usually axially movably retained in a clutch outer member or casing which is fixedly mounted on the shaft in such a manner as to restrict rotational movement of the clutch disc.